An apparatus of the above type is known from European Patent Specification 0 118 872. This patent specification is concerned with the production of a molding which exhibits a lower-lying annular surface ruling along the border. The punch arrangement thus comprises two part-punches, one punch being guided on the other punch, and a stop, which limits the movement of one part-punch towards the bottom, being arranged on the other part-punch. In the case of a known two-part punch arrangement according to German Utility Model 87 14 786 too, one part-punch is guided on the other part-punch and has its movement clearance limited by stops.
The above type of punch arrangment is not, however, suitable for moldings with a multiplicity of adjacent impressions at different levels. Rather, the known designs are matched closely to the molding to be produced in each case, this resulting in non-commercially viable manufacturing and, in the event of a change in the molding to be produced, retiring re-designing again and again.